<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping On The Balchony After Class by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130837">Sleeping On The Balchony After Class</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas (February), Depression, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt will not answer his phone and Jaskier is worried about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleeping On The Balchony After Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt's fantasy smartphone lit up again. This time it said "srs are you okay | just now, Jaskier" with 16 nested messages under there, 3 missed calls from Jaskier, and a decaying "hey uwu" from Big Daddy Raffodil Rat Daffodil on Discord. He'd been sitting and reading every notification on the lock screen as they came in, but doing anything about it.</p>
<p>He got a call from Eskel, which he answered without doing a risk-cost analysis. "Hello?"</p>
<p>"Hey. Are you okay?" Eskel said.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Okay good. Jaskier was trying to get ahold of you."

</p>
<p>"Mm."

</p>
<p>Someone honked on Geralt's street.</p>
<p>"I haven't hung my Christmas lights up and he's gonna see my dirty sink." Geralt said.</p>
<p>"Uh, it's February."</p>
<p>Geralt breathed.</p>
<p>The doorbell rang!</p>
<p>"Well, I can't drop everything like Jaskier," Fuck. Yeah totally. "To come buffer you. I'm having my fifth mental hell day in a row."</p>
<p>"Mental hell." Geralt deadpanned.</p>
<p>"I know right?" Eskel said.</p>
<p>"No, you said--oh dammit, I'm wearing my medieval pajamas AKA just boxers. THIS is my problem..."</p>
<p>"You keep shaving without cleaning the sink?" Eskel ventured.</p>
<p>"I shave at 3am." Geralt defended. You can't expect a tired person to clean up after himself.</p>
<p>"What? Why?"</p>
<p>"Because I can't do it earlier." Geralt had realized once he said it, that it was no defense.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Jaskier insistently re-rang the doorbell.</p>
<p>"Because." Geralt said.</p>
<p>"Girl I will have you committed!" Jaskier laughed. "I mean, I did come this far!"</p>
<p>"Geralt." Eskel said.</p>
<p>"I gotta go." Geralt tried twice to hang up, on his fantasy touch-screen, and then threw himself out of bed.</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm answering the door in just underwear... because I just see you as a sex object?"</p>
<p>"Okay, well don't rush to get the door or anything." Jaskier came in. "You do know I like 'em rugged. Fancy the most miserable depressing blowjob ever?"</p>
<p>"You are a little full of yourself." Geralt said, and Jaskier just laughed and followed him to his bedroom, which--surprisingly--was not fully unfit for mortal eyes. Jaskier looked at him afterwards like the night was just beginning, when really one could argue that it was time to start wrapping up. Geralt went to clean up, and frantically put on socks and and ponytail and deodorant and whatever else people are supposed to have on by this time of night.</p>
<p>The kitchen was dirty too, of course, but Geralt got Jaskier in there, and Jaskier was perfectly happy to carry the conversation--after they got the "So, but you're okay, right?" out of the way--because that's how they were wont to be, and Geralt casually nonchallantly moved dishes around.</p>
<p>"What's that box by your front door?" Jaskier lead Geralt over, and when he didn't protest, Jaskier just started digging through it. "Oh, they must let you have your Christmas light up nice and late? Mine they want you to take them down by January 1st! I said I'm gonna be totally useless all day January 1st and then I remembered at like 10 but my neighbor was doing the exact same thing as me so I went to her house for a while because by then I was ready to get drunk again. Pretty great way to start new years. Are you scared of attics too?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"That sucks."</p>
<p>"Mnnn! Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"I dunno, powder my nose?" </p>
<p>"The bathroom doesn't work." Geralt said, and Jaskier looked at him and came back to the kitchen. "You can do that when we get there."</p>
<p>"Maybe, I mean, if this is supposed to be low fantasy, then maybe not. I can't go out with a greasy nose. I can't be out wearing THIS and go into a public restroom and start dabbing."</p>
<p>"This is high fantasy." Geralt said. "And I'm the same. Think of how god damn high my pants are. We just look like this. Except me."</p>
<p>"You look cute though, so. What's middle fantasy?"</p>
<p>"Tolkien."</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled. "Alright. Well, I'm all ready to go, so let me snoop around your pantry and don't mind me."</p>
<p>"Yup." Now Geralt went down the hall to put pants and a jacket on. "I'll drive."</p>
<p>"Sounds good." Jaskier called his bluff by reminding him that neither of them knew where they were going.</p>
<p>So, they went down to Geralt's car, which was actually newer and nicer than you would think, leather with minimal crumbs, and also it was. Alive and named Roach. Geralt almost took them to the place they used to always get drinks, but the parking lot there was bad, so he went to a place that 8 years ago had been a Fantasy Cici's Pizza. It had a fireplace outside of it with a person in a miniskirt standing nearby against the hand-railing on their phone.</p>
<p>"Oh." Jaskier complained.</p>
<p>Geralt remembered this place. It was extremely fancy now. "Don't worry about it. I know I--haven't seen you in a while."</p>
<p>"Oh. Well you shouldn't worry about it this much."</p>
<p>The place was much worse inside, orange lights, glazed wood tables, stainless steel prisms, high booths, long decor. But, being honest, Geralt would never take anyone here, ever. Jaskier had an upbringing, so he was probably just as comfortable as he looked. They took a booth in the bar, and they got a drink menu.</p>
<p>"You're driving, right?" Jaskier said. "I wonder if being at a place like this will suddenly make me love wine."</p>
<p>"I'm the one that drove."</p>
<p>"I think your car drove us and you just let it."</p>
<p>"It's not the worst place it's taken me."

</p>
<p>Geralt got beer, and Jaskier got a peach bellini. The beer was tall and the bellini was small. The food was expensive. And they both carried the conversation with seemingly equal liking, and Geralt's heart squeezed. It was just like having drinks, except they were also having bread and appetizers and arguing less. They did skip dinner, but not dessert. They could do anything, no one was watching.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>realistic fic is geralt coming to the door non verbal (aka overwelmed) and Jaskier being like. ah boy. well at least you're okay. casual friday, huh?<br/>king.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>